


The Long Road to Merciful

by fractionallyfoxtrot



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin wallows in the pleasure of receiving oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road to Merciful

Martin had no idea how they got to their current position.

He could vaguely recall having a conversation about schedules and upcoming trips, neither of which seemed related to his being slouched low on the couch with his pants and trousers hanging off one foot and Carl knelt between his legs. He almost formed the thought that that was typical when dealing with Carl – Martin often found himself unable to reconcile how they’d been talking one second and making out the next – but the completion of that thought escaped him as Carl’s tongue dipped into the slit atop the head of Martin’s cock.

Martin groaned, pushing his head back and his hips up as Carl’s tongue did an expert circle around his cock’s head before flicking into the slit again. It was a move Martin hadn’t enjoyed before he and Carl started dating, before they’d become intimately acquainted with one another. It’d always felt odd, almost invasive when others did it but Carl managed to turn something he didn’t like into a teasing action that sent shivers down Martin’s spine and always left him begging for more. The current touch of Carl’s tongue was no exception; Martin shuddered, his hand reaching clumsily for Carl’s face.

“Carl, please,” he said, surprised to already find his breath beginning to come up short.

He felt Carl’s cheek tighten as the controller grinned, pushing his hands up Martin’s legs to rest his arms on Martin’s thighs. Martin’s fingers followed the drop of Carl’s jaw as he flattened his tongue and dragged it along the underside of Martin’s cock from root to tip. Martin took in a sharp breath at the firmer touch, the warm, wet softness of Carl’s tongue leaving most of his cock unwelcomely cool in its absence. Another long, flat lick followed the first, accompanied by all of the air escaping Martin’s lungs as the head of his cock slipped between Carl’s lips.

“Oh, God,” Martin moaned, his hips pushing up of their own volition.

His hand naturally slid back into Carl’s hair as Carl moved forward, taking more of Martin’s cock into the delicious heat of his mouth. Martin slouched lower, his hand reaching the back of Carl’s head, oblivious to the awkwardness of his posture as he brought himself closer to the exquisite experience that was Carl’s mouth. Carl could do things – had done things – with his lips, teeth, and tongue that brought Martin to his knees, stripping him of his ability to do anything but beg and plead, leaving his pleasure entirely at Carl’s mercy.

And Carl seemed intent on taking the long road to merciful.

Hands firmed at Martin’s side, anchoring him, reminding him of Carl’s presence as the controller sunk lower, the slow, tight drag of his lips counterpointed only by the playful flick of his tongue. Martin’s hand was well and truly buried in Carl’s hair, his fingers twisting in the short, thick locks as Carl pulled back, sucking lavishly at the head of Martin’s cock, undeterred by the pulling on his hair. Carl’s ministrations paused at the tip, coming to a soft stop, prompting Martin to look down, opening eyes he hadn’t realized he closed. He met Carl’s gaze as Carl took him again, his mouth feeling impossibly hotter simply because Martin’s eyes were on him.

Carl’s hands came down, working their way under Martin’s thighs as Carl wrapped his arms around Martin’s legs, pulling his arse to the very edge of the couch. Martin also found himself pulling, his hand in Carl’s hair encouraging him to take more and more until every inch of his cock passed through Carl’s lips.

Martin moaned, finding actual words too difficult to enunciate in response to the all-encompassing heat. He tried to buck his hips but Carl’s arms tightened around him, his fingers digging into Martin’s thighs, holding him more or less still and letting Carl set the pace. Martin’s moans pitched up into whines as Carl drew back, nearly releasing Martin from his mouth before swallowing him down again. He took Martin repeatedly, steady but maddeningly too slow, his tongue never missing an opportunity to tease Martin’s most sensitive spots.

“Please,” Martin finally managed to beg, his cock thick and flushed as he trembled on the edge. “ _Fuck_ , Carl, please. Harder. Faster. _Anything._ ”

Carl hummed in response, the vibrations threatening to snap Martin’s thin, taut nerves. He pulled back once more, giving Martin’s cock’s head a particularly hard suck as his grip on Martin’s legs loosened. Martin took advantage of the change, firming his hand in Carl’s hair and thrusting deep into his warm, snug throat. He lifted his arse off the couch, managing three good thrusts before he came, overwhelmed by the perfect push into Carl’s mouth.

Martin arched into his release, his legs crossing behind Carl’s head, pinning Carl to him as he came. He was tense for what felt like minutes until the pleasure ebbed, easing back as Martin consciously unclenched his legs and toes. Carl held him as the final tremors shook through him, soothing his hands over Martin’s shaking legs, a comfort Martin copied on Carl’s thoroughly abused hair. He felt Carl rest his head on his thigh; Martin looked down to see a smile curling on the controller’s lips.

It was simple and genuine, as if there were no place Carl would rather be than sat between Martin’s legs, licking his come off his lips.

Affection surged through Martin, chasing away the fatigue he’d usually succumb to after such a drawn out orgasm. He pushed himself up, lifting Carl’s head and sliding off the couch and into his lap. Martin draped his arms over Carl’s shoulders, cutting off Carl’s chuckling as he kissed him, the taste of himself in Carl’s mouth and the slick lusciousness of his just-fucked lips putting any thought of sleep out of his mind.

Martin grinned, drawing his first moan as he sucked at Carl’s lower lip, his hand trailing down to the tightness in Carl’s jeans.

“My turn.”


End file.
